User talk:Wacko Productions X
When will the game come out? Actually, its just a story but I do wish it was a actual game. Fictionally, the game would come out probably in 2011. Sorry to dissapoint you (if you were dissapointed). --Wacko Productions X 07:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Wacko Productions X Unless you can give me a good enough reason not to, I'm going to delete that article. Yes, it's clearly fanon, but it's about a GAME rather than a storyline, and even fanon must be objective. You one week to try and persuade me otherwise before I delete it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) like me.--ZACH 19:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) If you feel the need to delete this article then go on ahead. I'm not angry at you. I'm sorry I didn't think about that before I made it. I'll try better next time. Wacko Productions X 01:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Zach, I AM A JERK when people aren't acting that intelligent. I am usually not concerned with whether or not I am being mean to others. I just call it like I see it, sucker. WPX, since you seem to be a reasonable person, I advise that you attempt to flesh out that story of yours into.... how should I say this? Make it into a universe, and we'll see what happens. I may be a despot, but I'm not fascist. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I do plan on making a universe with this but first, I wanted to finish this article then start making more articles and expanding the universe. It may take awhile because I'm usually busy so we'll see. If I fail at it then you can delete this article. Sorry for the inconvienence. Wacko Productions X 23:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) All games are not stories (Tetris) and not all stories are games (My dog ate my homework). So I count them as being similar, but not synonyms. Anyway, all one would have to do is reformat it a bit, and I'd quit griping on that. As for antagonizing Zach, I shal simply repeat what I said earlier: I call 'em like I seem 'em. If I perceive someone to be acting in an idiotic or smartass manner, I'll call them on it. On the other hand, if I perceive someone as being the reincarnation of Albert Einstein, I'll call them on that too. (Hasn't happened yet, but I've run into a few Isaac Newtons) As I also said, I'm not fascist nor unreasonable. If Zach decides to put a helluva lot more details and spoilers into his story, then I'll be less of a JERK -- oh, and Zach? I've been called much worse, sometimes on a regular basis. Comments like "why are you being a jerk that is mean to say" have zero effect on me -- around here. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) So basically, I just need to edit some stuff to my article and change anything that has to do with gaming or gameplay so that all that remains is actual story elements like the plot, characters and the setting of the game? I'm a little unsure what exactly I have to do. Wacko Productions X 01:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much. NX would say to just expand it, but I like a degree of uniformity in the articles. I'm not sure why, I just do. Setting, characters, plot, and to an extent abilities and fighting style (as those help flesh out the character). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I now know what i have to do, thanks for helping me. Wacko Productions X 18:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC)